It Only Made Sense
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: "But not as long as me..." I whispered back in tears, my hands covering my face. "...Renesmee..." He said softly. Jacob only ever calls me by my full name when he's really sad.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga; if I did I would be making some serious BANK.

A/N: This is my first Twilight fic of any kind. I find it funny because I'm Team Edward but writing about Jacob, funny. But I like the idea of Jacob and Renesmee together, keep it in the family kind of thing. I hope you enjoy the story and PLEASE don't not read it just because I'm Team Edward, I love all readers.

Warm.

That's the first thing I thought of Jacob when he held me, that was my first memory of him. From that moment on he was never too far from my sight, and never out of my reach.

He was mine.

I remember that Momma and Papa were upset when Jacob said he "Imprinted" on me. I tried asking Aunt Alice and Rose what that meant, but Alice just giggled and Rose huffed—she looked really upset. When I asked Jacob, he got really embarrassed and couldn't talk for a minute—his blush smelled yummy.

"Well . . . it um . . ." he let out a long sigh and looked at me. I gave him a big smile knowing it would cheer him up, and he continued talking.

"It just means that I'll always be here for you Nessie, no matter what happens . . ." he said this is a low whisper—his cheeks were pink again.

"Like Momma and Papa?" I asked. To be with Jacob always, that would be a wonderful always.

The small smile he had faltered a little "As long as _I_ can . . ."

_Oh . . . That's right . . ._

Jacob was different from Momma and Papa. When he got hurt, it took him some time to heal. After he runs needs to breaths more. He eats differently too. Most of all when I bite him he bleeds. Papa told me that all living mammals that bleed are alive and will someday die—me being the exception.

Jacob will die someday.

Not as soon as a regular human but sooner or later he'll go away to. Just like that lady Iren in the clearing, or the little bird that Uncle Jasper helped me bury.

I was crying before I could stop myself. Jacob doesn't like it when I cry; I don't like making Jacob sad.

"Oh Nessie! It's OK, I'll be here for a long time—"

"But not as long as me . . ." I whispered back in tears, my hands covering my face. I knew that my whole family could hear us talking, so I whispered like the wind to stay away.

". . . Renesmee . . ." He said softly. Jacob only ever calls me by my full name when he's really sad.

He stood up, arms out, and in a blink of an eye I jumped to his arms, cradled tightly against his warm chest. I buried my face in his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my tears fall with little sound. He took me outside and for a while just walked around with me in his arms. He said he use to do this with me when I was a baby too—I remember it like it was yesterday but it's nice to hear it from him. He found a shady tree and took a seat near its trunk, leaning back and relaxing.

I love Jacob very much, and I think it's the kind of love that Momma and Papa have. I noticed that wherever Momma went Papa would be there too. When Papa's sad Momma looks like she's crying, and when either of them get hurt—they look like they might die. I noticed that everything they do, Jacob and I do the same.

I told Momma my feelings one day.

"I love Jacob" I said simply to her one day, when we were playing and Jacob was out.

"I know honey I love him too" she replied with a smile, I scrunched my face up.

"No" I replied sternly "I love Jacob like Momma loves Papa" I said again more clearly. Momma didn't say anything at first, when she did speak it was Papa's name and he was at her side before she finished.

"Tell Papa what you told me" she told me, and I did.

"Papa, I love Jacob very much." I waited for a second to let Papa sort through my mind, letting himself feel my memories. I thought all about Jacob and how much fun, worry, fear, happiness, and love I felt when I say him. That whenever I thought of going somewhere or doing something Jacob was always there with me.

Papa brushed my cheek with a smile on his face "My my, you really do love him don't you" he said softly. I let out a sigh of relief and slight embarrassment, my cheeks flushing a bit.

He slid his finger under my chin lifting it a little "Rest assure that he loves you very much as well."

I giggled "I know Papa." Momma grumbled something like 'Oh no' and 'I can't believe this is happening' but she didn't sound too serious.

Pulling away from the memory, I pushed away from Jacob so I was sitting on his lap. I traced the tattoo on his arm and sighed looking up at him.

He smiled "Feeling better?" he asked. I leaned forward and rubbed my face against his like Leah does to Seth. Jacob chuckled and kissed my forehead like Papa does, then kissed my cheek like only Jacob does. I popped up from his lap and danced around the tree and kicked at the dandelions.

I was feeling better only because I remembered something that I and Jacob also had in common with Momma and Papa.

Papa once told me a story about Momma before she was strong and fast like she is now. That for a while Papa thought Momma had died, and he would never get to see her again. I remembered I cried when I heard that because Papa loved Momma more than anything in the world 'before you were born' he would add in. Despite how sad the story sounded it had a happy ending no matter what happened. Papa said that if Momma really had died, then he would not be too far away. It made me happy to hear that, to know that Papa would always be with Momma—it only made sense.

As I danced around, Jacob picked me up and lifted me into the air making airplane noises. Jacob and I were so much like Momma and Papa because if one of us died, then the other would not be too far away. It made me happy to think that, to know that I would always be with Jacob no matter what—it only made sense.


End file.
